Phantom Thanksgiving
by TrojanHalks2012
Summary: Dark Dan Phantom breaks free from his Fenton Thermos and seeks his revenge on Danny.
1. Introduction

******It was recently brought to my attention that the Original Phantom Holiday Trilogy was deleated by CDON. So as they no longer exist on this site, I feel no guilt in reposting my re-written versions of them on here. I found some free time today and will be using some of it to post on this site as well as continue writing some. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

A maple tree with many leaves missing wafted in the wind as a chilly November air blew across Amity Park. One of the tree's many dead leaves fluttered in the wind before breaking free from the branches. The wind carried some for quite a distance as they crossed town. One broke off from the others and blew through the streets as people went about their days.

It eventually made its way to Fenton-Works and descended before another gust of air blew it through an open window as Jazz read a book as she stood next to the oven. A close up of the time on the oven revealed that it had about thirty seconds before whatever she was baking was done.

Jazz looked up from her reading as the leaf was blown across the kitchen from a light gust of cold November air. She put down her book and grabbed the leaf right out of the air. "Hmm," she hummed as she examined the leaf. Suddenly, the light bulb in her head went off. She turned and crushed the leaf in her hand before she let the pieces drop into a bowl of potpourri.

She picked her book back up and began to continue reading as she hummed to herself. The timer on the oven slowly counted down until it reached zero and let off a buzzing noise. Jazz perked up and set her book down once again before she put on oven mitts and opened the oven door before removing the freshly baked pie.

She took in a deep sniff of the pleasant aroma from the hot pie. "Ahh," she said with a delighted sigh. "Rhubarb pie; the only way to let a pie this good cool is to let it cool like they did in past times." She walked across the kitchen with the pie in hand. She placed the pie on the windowsill and looked outside. "At least until the weather turns bad," she groaned. She looked around suspiciously before she stepped away from the window and disappeared from sight.

As soon as Jazz was gone, Danielle, the Fenton's new houseguest, poked her head out from around the corner of the house. She sniffed the air as the cold November wind blew the aroma of the pie her way. She smirked and snickered as she slunk towards the open window.

She took in another deep sniff and sighed with delight. "Ahh, Rhubarb, my favorite." She looked around nervously before she eyeballed the pie. She took in a deep breath and imitated Jazz's voice. "Hey Danielle, you wanna taste test my pie?" She then returned to her normal voice. "Why not at all," she replied to her own question with a smug look of self satisfaction.

She reached for the pie with a sinister smirk, but she was caught. Jazz jumped up from underneath the windowsill and grabbed the window with both hands. "Gotcha!" she yelled as she pulled down on the window.

Danielle's eyes widened in surprise before she pulled her hands back and jumped in fright as Jazz slammed the window shut, forgetting about the pie in the window sill. The pie was smashed in the frame, sending pieces of the pie all over the two girls. They were both covered in bits of rhubarb, cherries and crust.

Jazz blinked a few times before she glared at the little girl through the window which was also covered in bits and pieces of crushed and splattered pie. Danielle had been hit with more of the pie than her older cousin. Her face was covered from brow to chin in pieces of pie.

She wiped away some of the cherries so she could see. She blinked a few times before she looked down at her sweater. She took a piece of crust that had become stuck to her sleeve and tossed it into her mouth and began to chew. "Hmm, I detect a bit of cheery; now THAT is a good pie!" she exclaimed with delight.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Jazz yelled in anger from the other side of the window as Danielle took off laughing.

She ran into the park and hid behind a tree; leaning against it as she tried to catch her breath. She watched to make sure Jazz wasn't chasing after her; she went intangible and the pieces of pie fell to the ground. After regaining her tangibility she looked up into the trees; their leaves turning yellow, orange and red.

Another cold November breeze blew through the park, fluttering the tree's leaves and wafting through Danielle's hair, blowing it across her face. She had to grab her red beanie to prevent it from flying off in the wind. The sky was growing darker; a storm was rolling in quickly.

She readjusted her beanie as a flock of geese flew overhead as they flew south for the oncoming winter. She took in another deep breath of the autumn air. "Ahh," she sighed. "My first Fall, it is a beautiful season." Then a gust of cold air made her shiver. She grabbed her arms and weathered the bitter cold. "Although this cold feeling really is quite different from the summer months," she added.

Then to add to the bitter cold making her shiver, her ghost sense went off, sending more shivers down her spine.

"A ghost?" she questioned, spinning around in the direction her ghost sense went, indicating the direction of the ghost. She went ghost only to find nothing behind her. "But, there's nothing here," she said in confusion. Then a thought hit her. "Perhaps it's just so cold I'm actually seeing my own breath," she figured.

Her ghost sense went off again, causing her to look up just as a dark ghostly figure came up out of the ground. It didn't have any particular form; it just appeared to be made of a mossy green gas.

"YAAAAH!" Dani screamed as she backed up and tripped over her own feet; landing on the ground in a heap as the gassy ghost loomed over her and snickered to itself evilly.

"Well, look who we have here?" the ghostly entity asked in a dark and sinister tone that sent chills deep into the girl's bones. "After my capture, it would appear that Vlad actually went through with his cloning experiments." The green gasses wafted around the girl as a pair of solid, crimson colored eyes examined the girl. "Although, not a perfect clone of Danny; but physically stable and with a mind capable of thinking for herself. A failed experiment," the green gas cloud ghost figured with a snort as its eyes squinted into slits.

Fear began to fill the ghost girl's eyes. "How do you know who I am?" she whispered. "And that Vlad cloned me from Danny?" she asked quietly.

"Let's just say, I'm a huge fan," the gaseous ghost snickered evilly as it took a more humanoid form but remained in gas form. "Of both Phantom and Vlad's research," it added.

"Who-who are you!?" Dani asked fearfully. She began to tremble as the ghost took on a more physical form.

Its final, physical form had snake-like skin, pointed ears and piercing red eyes. Its hair appeared to be white flames. It was quite muscular and appeared to be a very powerful ghost. It wore a black and white suit that closely resembled Danny's and even her own. He even had a cape that flowed with the wind. Dani gasped when she noticed the DP symbol on his chest.

"Your worst nightmare," the dark entity sneered with a wicked grin. The scene zoomed in on Dani's fear frozen expression before blacking out.


	2. Part 1

Rain began pelting against the now closed kitchen window, washing away the pieces of smashed pie on the outside at least. The inside remained covered in pie as Jazz removed her black long sleeved shirt which was stained red. She still wore a black sleeveless shirt which was clean but her pants were also stained and she wasn't about to remove them too. She looked up as the sound of the front door opening and slamming shut echoed throughout the house.

The living room was filled with the sound of three pairs of feet running across the floor before three water soaked teens came into the kitchen. Danny, Sam and Tucker were dripping wet from the ragging storm outside. The rain began to intensify as the three teens began to wring out their clothes while still wearing them.

"Well, at least running the last few feet in the rain helped our appetite," Sam said on the bright side as she wrung water out of the bottom of her shirt.

"We'll be plenty hungry for food tomorrow night," Danny said with delight as he sat in a chair and removed his shoes, turning them over and letting water pour out of them.

"I haven't eaten anything in two days," Tucker said with a grin as he held up two fingers. "I'll be eating like a king tomorrow."

"That's not healthy for you," Sam said with disgust.

"What?" Tucker asked. "Going a few days without eating anything? I do it every year."

"No, gorging yourself on that much meat in one meal," Sam answered in the same disgusted tone.

They began to bicker amongst themselves as Danny took notice of Jazz as she used a tide pen to rid her pants of the pie stains. "What happened to you?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow and a grin.

"I smashed a rhubarb pie in the window," Jazz growled, pressing the tide pen onto a stain with brute force.

"Trying to save it before the rain ruined it?" Danny asked as he looked at the window. "Only you forgot to remove the pie before you closed the window?" he added to his question.

"No and yes," Jazz responded as she went on to cleaning up another stain on her pants. "I forgot to remove the pie before I slammed the window, but I was trying to prevent Danielle from getting her greedy little hands on it. She doesn't need to go and get another sugar rush; we don't need another vampire running around."

"You smashed a perfectly good pie in the window because of that kid?" Sam asked angrily, having heard Jazz's explanation over her argument with Tucker.

"It was the lesser of two evils," Tucker said, reassuring his Gothic friend by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Good point," Sam sighed. "I mean, what could be worse than a little girl having a sugar high?" she asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

In the rain, Dani flew through the air and stopped to hover over Fenton-Works. She looked quite scared and appeared to have a few bruises on her face from having taken a savage beating. She was breathing heavily and looked towards the sky in the direction she had flown in from.

Dark Phantom stopped above a building several yards away and snickered before he lunged through the air towards the girl, his arms out in front and his snake-like tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"YAAAH!" Dani screamed before she turned and phased through the walls of Fenton-Works and landed on the living room floor. "Ghost Shield! Ghost Shield! Where do they keep the Ghost Shield!?" she asked herself in a panic before she ran into the kitchen and nearly knocked the others off their feet.

"Dani!" Jazz yelled angrily as Dani shoved her away as she ran for the fridge.

Dani swung the fridge door open and looked around frantically. "AHA!" she exclaimed before she punched a red button next to a rotting ham sitting on a plate.

A radar dish on top of the op-center hummed before it began producing the green ghost shield that quickly descended and converged, surrounding the entire house before coming into contact with the ground.

Dark Phantom slammed face first into the shield with enough force to send ripples throughout the shield, but it managed to hold and continued protecting the house. "GRRR!" Dark Phantom growled angrily as his eyes began glowing bright crimson red with fury.

"You mind telling us what has gotten into you!?" Danny asked Dani as the four teens stood over the frightened little girl. "Running in here and activating the Ghost Shield," he added as he reopened the fridge and reached out with one finger to de-activate the ghost shield.

"NOOO!" Dani screamed before she grabbed Danny's hand, inches from the button that would shut off the ghost shield. "I was attacked by a ghost that looked like us!" she exclaimed.

"Pff, yah right," Sam scoffed. "She beat Vlad single handedly a few months ago, I'm pretty sure she could stand her own against any other ghost that attacks."

"Does THIS look like I could stand my own!?" Dani half yelled as she pointed at a purple bruise on her forehead. "This guy tore right through me like I was wet toilet paper," she added as she pinched pieces of her phantom suit.

"She's probably on another sugar high," Tucker accused her.

"No I'm not!" Dani shouted. "Danny, please, you've gotta believe me," she pleaded.

Everybody looked at Danny as he contemplated some sort of decision. "Alright," he said, giving Dani relief. "So what did this ghost look like again?" he asked as if still unsure.

"Well he had a black and white suit with the same symbol on the chest as ours. He also had a head full of flames," she described.

Sam and Tucker shot nervous glances at each other, Jazz began chewing on her finger nails and Danny's eyes couldn't have been wider. "Heh heh, his hair couldn't possibly have been on fire could it?" he asked as if he were paranoid.

"Well I could have just been seeing things," Dani figured. "It was raining outside pretty hard and I could have just been running on adrenaline."

"Or sugar," Sam grunted.

"It wasn't sugar!" Dani retaliated before she ran to the window and looked up to see Dark Phantom looking down on her with a sinister grin. He laughed evilly before he faded from sight. Danny came to the window and looked up to see nothing but rain. He glared down at the girl but she seemed too terrified to scold right now.

Tucker's PDA suddenly began beeping rapidly. "Whoa! Dude, that Packers game is on!" he suddenly shouted as he pointed over his shoulder and out into the living room.

"Who are they playing?" Sam asked, perking up a bit.

"Ugh," Tucker said nervously as he looked at his PDA. "The Miami Dolphins," he answered.

"Talk about overkill," Danny commented. "The Packers are gunna get their butts kicked!" he half yelled as he, Sam and Tucker ran out of the room at a sprint, leaving only Jazz and a frightened Dani in the kitchen.

"So, what? Are we just going to forget about what happened to me?" Dani asked angrily.

"Don't let it bother you," Jazz reassured her. "They just love watching Vlad's favorite football team getting their butts kicked. We've got three hours to kill so how about helping me make a new pie while we wait for them to come back to reality?" she suggested.

Dani sighed in defeat. "Alright, but we're not gunna let what happened fall into the background," she warned.

"I'm sure we won't," Jazz said with a smile as she ruffled the girl's hair and walked away. Dani growled before the scene faded away.

* * *

Before long, even Danielle, now in her human form, had forgotten about the earlier events. The rain wasn't falling as hard and so had been reduced to a light drizzle. She was much too busy waiting for the new pie to come out of the oven. The pie sat in the glowing hot oven as it baked. The light in the oven turned on and Danielle's face appeared to check up on the pie.

"It's not gunna bake any faster if you watch it," Jazz informed her as she leaned against the counter while reading a book on adult psychology.

"The timer's only got a few seconds left before the pie is ready," Danielle scoffed before she sniffled. The timer went off with a loud 'DING'. "It's done!" she yelled with excitement. She turned off the oven and opened the door, the pleasant aroma from the pie drifted out and right into Danielle's waiting nose. She took a deep sniff and sighed with relief. "Hello Mr. Pie!" she said with anticipation as she reached into the oven.

"Danielle, NO!" Jazz screamed; she dropped her book and rushed the young girl as she pulled the pie out of the oven. "It's too hot to handle with your bear hands. You have to wear oven mitts!" she reminded her.

But it was too late; Danielle was screaming in pain. She ran to the counter and placed the steaming hot pie on a heating mat before running over to the sink. She turned on the cold water and dunked her hands in. She sighed with relief as the cold water soothed her hands, sending steam drifting out of the sink. She pulled her hands out of the water and they were still red from her burns. "Lesson learned," she stated before she put her hands back into the water.

* * *

In the living room; Danny, Sam and Tucker were all watching the TV with excitement as the Packers took a beating from the Dolphins. "And Chad Henne throws the ball…it gets caught by Brandon "the Beast" Marshall. He dodges a tackle from Cullen Jenkins…and is free to make a touchdown in the end zone!" the TV announcer said through the TV. "It's good ladies and gentlemen, the touchdown is good! The Dolphins win, 32-13."

"Oh man, if only Vlad was around to see his team get their butts kicked on National Television," Tucker chuckled.

"Well let's be thankful he's not," Danny reminded him.

"If he was still around you'd probably find some way of hanging it over his head," Sam added with a chuckle of her own.

"I'd never let him live it down, that's for sure," Danny chuckled. "So either of you up for pizza?" he asked as he got to his feet off the couch.

"We're in!" Sam and Tucker half yelled in unison. They jumped to their feet and they rushed the kitchen. Danny reached for the phone when they noticed Danielle sitting on the counter while Jazz wrapped her hands in binding gauze. Sam didn't want to know what happened, she sniffed the air and smelled the pie. "Hey, is that cherry pie I smell?" she asked happily.

"Yup," Jazz answered without taking her attention away from the injured girl. "Didn't have enough ingredients for another rhubarb pie so we had to make cherry."

"Hmm," Tucker said as he leaned over the pie as steam continued to rise. "Looks good," he said with a sinister grin.

"I'm sure it is," Danielle responded with a grin of her own. Sam and Tucker took no heed in the tone of the girl's voice. They both cut slices of pie and chomped down on them while Danielle continued. "But I'd wait to eat it because we just pulled it out of the oven and it needs time to cool."

Danielle's warning came too late; Sam and Tucker were screaming and had rushed the sink. They fought over who was going to drink from the faucet first but before long they had cooled down their mouths. They glared over at Danielle as Jazz finally finished wrapping her hands.

Danielle held up her hands and flexed her fingers as she smirked at the older teens. "I burned myself, didn't think you two would be foolish enough to bite into hot pie," she snickered. They all turned towards the living room when someone knocked on the front door. "I got it," Danielle said as she hoped off the counter.

She went into the living room and went straight for the front door. She sniffled as she reached for the door knob and opened the door to be confronted by a tall dark figure at least twice her size. It appeared to be holding two objects in its arms and its hair, or what looked like hair, was flowing.

She gasped and fell to the floor in shock as Danny came into the room. "Hey mom," he greeted his mother as she entered the living room with two large paper bags full of groceries. "Last minute shopping?" he asked as he took the bags from her.

"Yup, needed the essentials for dinner tomorrow night," she answered before she took out a brush and flattened her hair back down which had been sticking up. "Boy, it sure got dark fast and it's way too windy."

"Does anyone wanna explain to me why the ghost shield is up?" Jack asked as he came into the house with two more paper bags full of groceries. "It's wasting a lot of power if it's not being used properly," he scolded no one in particular.

"I activated it because I was attacked by a ghost earlier," Danielle admitted. "Sorry, I think I may have been a bit paranoid," she admitted.

"Uh huh," Jack responded as he walked passed his wife and their young house guest. He sniffed the air and stopped just short of the kitchen. "Hey do I smell cherry pie!?" he asked excitedly.

"Yup," Danielle responded with a cheeky grin and a sniffle. Then she turned towards Maddie. "I only burned myself once," she said as she held up her still bandaged hands.

"Well it seems like Jazz has bandaged you up properly," Maddie said happily as she ruffled the girl's hair feeling her forehead in the process. "Oh my god," she gasped. She kneeled down so that she was eye level with her. "Your forehead is on fire; you're burning up. Sweetie I think you may have a fever."

"A what?" Danielle asked with a sniffle and a confused look accompanied by a cocked eyebrow. "What's a fever?" she asked nervously. "Is it bad?"

"No sweetie," Maddie reassured her. "This time of year it's probably just a cold. You'll need to drink plenty of water and get lots of sleep," she advised as she stood up.

"I don't know about water, but I get plenty of sleep as it is," Danielle said with another sniffle. "Does this "cold" have anything to do with my nose leaking?" she asked as she wiped her nose in her sweater sleeve.

"It's called a runny nose," Jazz said as she came into the room from the kitchen. "And considering it's the only symptom you're exhibiting I'd say you'll be feeling pretty miserable by dinner time today."

"And in another hour or so that runny nose is gunna change into a sore throat and excessive sneezing and coughing," Maddie added. "Until you're better you shouldn't eat or drink anything sugary or anything that might upset your stomach," she advised.

"I can't eat anything I like?" Danielle growled angrily. "Being sick is like being punished," she grunted as she folded her arms.

"Get used to it Danielle," Jazz said. "You're only a few months old but you're gunna be living with the downsides of human mortality for the rest of your life," she reminded her.

"Oh well, how bad could a cold be anyway?" Danielle figured with the shrug of her shoulders.

* * *

Danny, Sam and Tucker sat on the couch chomping down on slices of pizza while they watched a movie on TV. They ate undisturbed until Danielle sneezed, quite loudly. "AACHOO!" The three teens glanced at the girl who was sitting in a chair a few feet away. Her nose was runny and red, her eyes were bloodshot and she looked downright miserable. "AACHOO!" she sneezed again, with enough force to push her into the back cushion of her seat before she groaned.

"I think you're coming down with something," Danny said before he took another bite of pizza.

"Gee, thanks Dr. House," Dani retaliated "What tipped you off?" She seemed quite cranky. "The constant sneezing, AACHOO!" she sneezed again, with enough force to make even the three older teens jump. "Or your amazing diagnosis skills?" she finished.

"Smart little booger isn't she?" Sam whispered to Tucker who nodded in agreement with his mouth full of pizza.

"AACHOO!" Danielle sneezed again.

Danny set his pizza down on a paper plate and got off the couch to check on her condition. "So, how are you feeling?" he asked as he kneeled down to get eyelevel with her. "You holding up?"

"Just great," Danielle said before she blew her nose with a tissue in hand. "I'm certainly not feeling so well, but the cold is doing just great," she grunted.

"Oh," Danny said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Not exactly what I meant, but…" he began to say before he noticed all of the balled up tissues in the trash and the many more lying on the floor next to the overflowing trashcan. "You know, the last time I was this sick it was a little over a year ago," he informed her.

"If my nose wasn't so stuffed up then maybe I would care," Danielle groaned before she grabbed a tissue. "AACHOO!" she sneezed into the tissue.

"Soups on!" Maddie is heard calling from the kitchen.

"What did she say?" Danielle groaned.

"She made soup for yah," Danny said as he stood up.

"What is soup and how is it supposed to help?" she groaned. "AACHOO!" she sneezed into another tissue.

"It won't cure the cold but it'll help clear your sinuses," Danny informed her. "Now common, it's best when it's hot."

"This stuff had better work," Danielle grunted as she jumped out of the chair and followed Danny into the kitchen, leaving Sam and Tucker to glare after them as they ate their pizza. "I've never had soup before so understand if I'm a little judgmental?" she requested.

"I wouldn't blame you," Danny said as he lifted the girl into her chair at the kitchen table. "But Campbell's Soup works wonders on colds; believe me." Danielle smiled before Jack placed a bowl of steaming hot soup in front of the girl.

"You didn't make this did you?" she asked nervously before wiping her nose on her sweater sleeve.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked with a scowl.

"No, mom did," Jazz answered. She had been sitting at the other side of the table eating a sandwich. "But I watched and it should still be edible," she reassured her.

"And what is THAT supposed to mean?" Maddie asked with a scowl of her own.

Danielle stirred the soup with her spoon as it let off steam indicating that it was still hot, perhaps too hot because when she took a sip, her eyes bulged; then came the sudden feeling of having to sneeze. "Uh oh," she said with her mouthful of broth. The other looked at her as she inhaled for the sneeze. "AACHOO!" she sneezed, sending broth across the table and directly into Jazz's face.

"YAAAAAAH!" she screamed as the scalding hot soup burned her face. "It burns!" she screamed as she ran out of the room.

"Sorry," Danielle said apologetically before she took yet another sip of soup. "Wow, this stuff is good! And I think its working!" she half yelled with excitement before she gobbled down the rest of the bowl in a flash. "More please," she requested as she held up the bowl for a second helping. Danny and his parents just looked on with disbelief before the scene faded away.

* * *

Later that night Danielle had been tucked into bed early while Danny, Sam and Tucker went out to patrol the town after dark. Danny flew through the streets behind Sam and Tucker who rode their scooters. He flew down next to them so they wouldn't need Fenton Ear Phones to communicate with one another.

"So how long before you kick that little brat out?" Sam asked Danny as they rounded a street corner. "I know it's soon, but how long exactly?"

"What?" Danny asked in shock. "We aren't getting rid of her," he retaliated. "She's become a part of our family; we aren't going to put her back on the streets."

"Danny, she is bad news," Tucker informed him. "Sam and I knew right from the start when we first met her that she was bad news."

"She was working for Vlad and now your letting her stay with you," Sam spoke up. "The enemy is sleeping in the next room over."

"If she was the enemy then why would she save our skins from punishment from my parents and Lancer a few months ago?" Danny asked. "Haven't you ever thought that perhaps she's on our side now?"

"Let's face it Sam," Tucker said to her. "He's not gunna listen to us." Danny scowled at them but they paid no attention. "We're gunna be stuck with her until the time for her to turn the tides is at hand. She's probably faking that cold." Danny had heard enough; he turned and flew away, leaving them in the streets. It was at this point that they noticed he was gone. "He ditched us for her again didn't he?" he asked Sam.

"Yup," Sam responded with a scowl. "He'd rather see to her health than our safety." Her words couldn't have been more accurate, for not five seconds later a pack of ghostly wolverines came around another street corner, cutting off the two teens.

"Why does Danny always blow us off at times like this?" Tucker asked fearfully as he and Sam turned their scooters around and sped off in the other direction with the wolverines in short pursuit. "I didn't even know there were wolverines in these parts!"

"Neither did I!" Sam yelled. "Just stop talking and keep moving!" she advised him.

Suddenly Tucker's scooter began to run low on fuel and slowed down. "YAAAAH! Sam, save yourself!" he yelled to her before he was tackled off his scooter by a Wolverine.

"Alright," Sam yelled back as she sped off on her scooter.

"That was a figure of speech!" Tucker yelled after her in desperation as the ghost bit down onto his arm. "Oww! Hey dude, watch the sweater," he warned the ghostly Wolverine.

Sam continued to flee on her scooter but ended up getting clothes lined by a tree branch and knocked off her scooter. She groaned and screamed as she was tackled by three more ghostly Wolverines that had caught up with her.

* * *

Back at Fenton-Works, the moon shone through the open window into Danielle's bedroom as she lay in bed with a horde of balled up used tissues surrounding her. "AACHOO!" she sneezed into another tissue before she balled it up and tossed it to her feet where it landed among dozens more. "Stubid code," she groaned as she reached for another tissue but grabbed the empty box instead. "Ohh," she groaned again before she tossed the box across the room just barely missing Danny as he walked into her room.

"Out of tissues?" he asked as he picked up the discarded tissue box and tossed it next to a trashcan that was overflowing with tissues.

"Doh," Danielle wheezed. "Deres more on de dand," she said as she managed to point at a small work desk on the other side of the room. "AACHOO!" she sneezed into her hands. She looked at her hands and groaned.

Danny grabbed a new box and brought it to her; he was even courteous enough to help her clean the snot off her hands. "I came back early to see how you were doing," he said as he wiped down her hands, being careful not to get anything on his hands.

"By dose is so duffed up if you hadnd nodiced," Danielle groaned as she leaned back into a pillow. "AACHOO!" she sneezed into another tissue. "I'b neber been dis miserable before," she groaned.

"You'll get used to it," Danny reassured her. "It's a seasonal thing and we all have to deal with colds at least twice a year."

"Arend you worried aboud gedding my code?" Danielle asked.

"No, the sooner I catch it from you the sooner I can get over it," he responded. "You brought it into the house and soon the rest of us will be sick too; but you're the first to catch it so you'll be the first one back to normal."

"Well dad's good I guess," Danielle grunted as she slumped back into her pillow. She reached over to her night stand and grabbed a comic book. "Weren'd you dupposed do be oud wid Dam and Ducker?" she asked as she opened the comic book.

"Ahh they can handle things without me," Danny scoffed. "I came back to make sure you were alright and to make you feel as comfortable as possible."

"Danks Danny," Danielle smiled. "AACHOO!" she sneezed into her comic book with enough force to let go of it and drop it closed onto her legs. "I hope I'm nod doo dick do ead anyding," she sniffled as she wiped her nose on her sleeve. "I really wand do ead durkey domorrow."

"You'll have your sense of smell and taste back by then," Danny reassured her. "Your condition will have improved enough for you to eat with the rest of us I'm sure." He stood and went to leave the room but stopped in the doorway. "Is there anything you want me to get for you?" he asked the girl.

"Cand you ged me dome, AACHOO!" she sneezed into another tissue. "Nyquil," she finished what she was saying before she sneezed. "I'd like de pill dis dime; I didnd like dad greend liquid Dazz gave me earlier," she groaned.

Danny rushed downstairs and ran into the kitchen where his mother was washing dishes. "Hey mom, where do we keep the Nyquil?" he asked. "Danielle's really sick and she needs something to relieve her of those cold symptoms."

"I think there's some cold medicine in the top cupboard," his mother said as she pointed at a cupboard off to her right. "But give her the pill this time; she did not like the medicine Jazz gave her earlier."

"The pill is what she wants because she hated the other stuff," Danny chuckled as he reached for the cupboard and opened it only to have a bucket of water dump onto him. The bucket fell over his head and soaked his shirt. "ARGH!" he yelled as he tossed the bucket to the floor. "Who put this bucket of water in here!?" he demanded.

"I thought I saw Sam and Tucker hide something in there," Maddie pondered. "They said something about getting Danielle before they left." Danny scowled at no one in particular before the scene faded away.

* * *

Early the next morning, just as the sun was beginning to rise, Danny came back into Danielle's room. "Alright, I just got back from the hospital, Sam and Tucker will be fine. Apparently soon after I left them they were mauled by ghost wolverines but were saved by Valerie. They'll be released in a few hours."

"Dads nice," Danielle groaned sleepily. "I hardly god any sleep lad nighd."

"Yah, I know," Danny replied. "I heard you playing my PSP earlier this morning through the wall," he chuckled.

"Wad?" Danielle asked with a confused look. "I wasnd playing your PSP."

"Oh, yah right, like I was just imagining hearing you playing it," Danny scoffed. "Stop messing around," he requested.

"Doh, I'm derious," Danielle retaliated. "I wasnd playing wid your PSP; I didnd even know you had one."

"Alright, stop lying Danielle, it's getting old," Danny said angrily as he glared at the girl. "I'm not mad that you were playing with it, I just want you to tell the truth."

"I'm nod lying!" Danielle half yelled. She rubbed her throat after yelling, apparently it was still sore. "I really wasnd playing your dupid game," she growled as she glared at him while continuing to rub her throat.

"That's it!" Danny snapped. "We're settling this like teenagers!" he informed her before he ran to the door. "Mom!" he called out before he dashed down the hall and out of sight.

"Oh no you dond!" Danielle half yelled as she pushed off her bed covers and tripped out of bed, landing on the floor. She pushed herself onto her feet and dashed out of the room. "Danny!" she yelled as she dashed down the stairs.

She ran into the kitchen, catching up to Danny who was already complaining to his parents as they sat at the kitchen table with the daily newspaper sitting in front of them. Neither of them had gotten dressed, they were still in their pajamas. "Danielle's lying to me," he complained to them in as childish a tone as he could muster.

"I'm nod lying!" Danielle retaliated as she ran up beside him. "I dond know anyding abod your PSP!"

"She's lying right now!" Danny complained as he pointed both of his hands at the girl with his palms open and fingers extended towards the girl.

"Well he lies doo!" Danielle retaliated with a finger pointed at Danny.

"Oh so that's your game huh?" Danny snickered. "Alright then, she hides soda in her bedroom closet," he told his parents.

Danny's parents went wide eyed and Danielle gasped in shock. "He spends most of the day hating his friends!" she yelled before she realized the tone of her speech. "Hey! My nose is finally clear!"

"Back when she used to live with Vlad, she stole money from his wallet," Danny said smugly as he folded his arms. "And she continues to steal money from wallets today."

"I thought my wallet felt a little empty the other day," Jack said curiously as he rubbed his chin.

Danielle growled and scowled up at the boy she was cloned from as he smirked down at her. "He has ghost powers!" she yelled.

"GASP!" Danny gasped. "Oh no! They already know that!" Danny said as if surprised by slapping his hands to the side of his face before he continued smirking at the girl.

"Alright, he wears curlers to bed," Danielle said smugly as she closed her eyes, crossed her arms and held her head high.

"You're the one that wears curlers to bed and you know it," Danny said smugly.

Danielle's eyes popped open and her cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment. "Uhh…uhh," she said nervously as she thought of the next thing to say. The light bulb went off in her head and she grinned. "The underwear that got caught in the dryer's lint filter is really Uncle Jacks."

"HEY!" Jack yelled angrily.

"OHH!" Danielle gasped. "I'm so sorry! I ran out of things to say about Danny," she whimpered.

"That's enough!" Maddie yelled angrily. "I've heard enough out of the two of you! Now hug and make up with each other," she ordered them before she went back to reading the morning newspaper.

Danny and Danielle glared at each other before they gave into each other's stares. They smiled at each other before embracing. "Sorry," Danny apologized. "But I'm gunna want my PSP back," he reminded her after the embrace, to which she lightly punched him in the gut. "I guess I can listen to the morning sounds to keep myself occupied," he groaned playfully.

"The morning sounds?" Danielle asked, sounding interested. "Like what?"

"Well, listen closely," Danny said as he put his hand around his ear to help him hear better. Danielle did the same. "You hear that?" he asked her.

"No, what am I supposed to be hearing exactly?" she asked curiously.

"Listen closer," Danny advised her. "Listen for sounds you wouldn't normally hear." She put her hand around her ear again and listened. "I find it easier to close my eyes so I can focus more on the sounds around me," he added as he closed his eyes. "Listen for all of the things around you," his voice began to echo as Danielle closed her eyes and focused on all sounds. 'Listen for things you wouldn't normally hear,' his voice echoed in her head.

Something was sizzling, with individual drops of liquid falling into larger bodies of liquid. "I can hear the coffee maker making coffee," Danielle stated. "It's staying warm because of the heating plate under the pot," she added.

"Hey, she's good," Jack said in a congratulatory tone before he took a sip of his already poured cup of coffee.

A light breeze passed the open window, a few branches in a tree outside creaked as the wind shook them. A few birds that hadn't left for the winter just yet chirped as the branch their nest was in shook from the wind. "There are some birds outside the window," Danielle stated. Her eye lids tightened as she focused on the sounds. "The tree branch that their nest is in is shaking because of a gust of wind."

Jack and Maddie looked out the window and watched as two birds flew by, dodging the creaking branch as they went. They nodded in approval before going back to their coffee.

Multiple clicking sounds, each separated by about a second of time. Every fifth click was louder than the others. "I can hear the second hand on the clock moving," Danielle stated. "The clicks are louder every time the hand moves over one of the larger numbers." She kept listening for a few more seconds. "It'll be seven o' clock any moment now."

Jack, Maddie and Danny looked up at the clock in the kitchen moments before the hands struck seven and a cuckoo bird came out before going back into its dark home just above the clock face. It was soon followed by a light buzzing noise coming from upstairs.

"Jazz's alarm clock just went off," Danielle said as she pointed towards the ceiling, the three older Fenton's following her finger up towards the kitchen light. "She's gotten out of bed and is now making her way down the upstairs hallway," she said as her finger slowly moved downwards towards the living room.

"Her hearing is very acute," Maddie commented as Jack nodded in agreement from behind a coffee cup pressed against his lips.

"Now for the louder and more recognizable morning noises," Danny said with a mischievous grin.

Danielle's eyes popped open in shock. "Other noises?" she asked before the sound of someone falling down the steps caught their attention. She and Danny ran into the living room to find a sleepy, pajama clad Jazz at the bottom of the steps. She had already gotten up and was dusting herself off. She walked by them as if nothing had even happened. "You knew she would fall down the steps?" Danielle asked Danny with a cocked eyebrow.

"Every other Saturday morning," Danny snickered. "And there are more sounds to come," he informed her. "And these ones you don't have to listen intently to hear them," he advised her as he leaned in close to her.

They both listened for a moment before Jazz screamed. "YAAAAAH!" followed by something burning, a hot liquid was sizzling upon hitting a cooler surface.

"Jazz spilling coffee all over her hand," Danny pointed out before they went back to listening. The sound of a cupboard drawer opened before there was a rustling of metal. "Jazz looking for a spoon in the utensil utility drawer," Danny said before Jazz screamed again. "And Jazz cutting herself on a spatula," he finished with a smug grin.

"How did she cut herself on a spatula?" Danielle asked in confusion.

"No one really knows," Danny said as he ruffled Danielle's hair.

* * *

Later, around noon, Jazz and Maddie were preparing the turkey to be cooked for that night's dinner. Jazz read from a cookbook, adding spices and other baking ingredients to a large broiler where the turkey currently sat in several inches of broth. Maddie had begun preheating the oven and was whipping together other little goodies.

"Are you sure you don't want any help with that Jasmine?" Maddie asked as she turned her head away from what she was doing to look at her daughter.

"I'm fine mom," Jazz replied without taking her eyes off the book or the turkey. "Besides, no offense, but your help would result in another thanksgiving gone wrong. Remember what happened the last time you made the turkey?" she asked with a scowl.

Maddie had been relieved of the duty of preparing the turkey ever since it came alive several years back and attacked Jazz and Danny when they were very young, luckily Jazz had been able to fend it off with a broom. She had taken it upon herself to bake the turkey each year to make sure such an event didn't happen again.

"Hey, I just baked that turkey," Maddie retaliated. "Your father was the one that prepared it," she reminded her daughter.

"Well in any case, at least my turkey won't come back from the dead," Jazz said as she added more spices to the broth. "Speaking of my turkey, I'm done over here, I just need help getting it into the oven," she said as stuck a poultry thermometer into the turkey before she put the cover over the broiler before turning around to face her mother.

Maddie walked over and they grabbed opposite sides of the broiler. "Careful with this, this time," Maddie advised as they pulled the broiler off the counter and let gravity drag it to the floor. "We don't to have a repeat of what happened last year," she said as they heaved the heavy broiler the few feet away to the pre-heated oven.

A flashback ensued to show what happened Thanksgiving Day the year beforehand.

* * *

_One year prior, Jazz and Maddie were in the kitchen struggling to pull a currently 'soaking-to-defrost' turkey out of a plastic container in the kitchen sink. _

"_Geez!" Jazz grunted as she struggled to gain a grip on the still frozen turkey. "How big is this thing!?"_

"_About thirty-five…pounds!" Maddie grunted as she too tried her hand at getting a firm grip on her side of the turkey. _

_She and Jazz worked together and tried to lift it out of the sink, but to no avail. They eventually let go and took a breather. "Who…seriously needs…that much…turkey?" Jazz said with heavy breaths between words. _

"_Your…father," Maddie huffed between words before they both went back to trying to remove the frozen turkey from the plastic container still in the sink. _

_They both pulled as hard as they could; straining to keep their grips on the still frozen turkey. In the end, they ended up pulling too hard, the turkey finally came free of the container in the sink but slipped out of their grasps as it went up and out the open window. _

"_Oh no," Jazz said in a terrified tone of voice as a look of panic spread across her face. The sound of the turkey hitting a car and setting off its alarm was shortly followed by a man who had been walking by and was hit with the turkey after it rebounded off the car. _

"_To Kill a Mockingbird!" the man called out before Jazz and Maddie rushed to the window to see Mr. Lancer rubbing his head where the turkey had hit him. He had a bruise on his bald spot, but luckily he had been hit after the turkey bounced off the car so he didn't receive the full impact which was enough to dent the roof of the car. "Whose turkey is this!?" he demanded to know before he looked up to see Jazz and Maddie in the window. _

"_Sorry Mr. Lancer!" Maddie called out to him. Jazz stayed in the window and tried to hide herself from embarrassment, but to no avail._

* * *

The flashback ended just after the oven door was closed on the turkey. "Danny thought that was the funniest thing he had ever seen," Maddie said curiously.

"Yah well, if he hadn't gotten short term memory loss then he wouldn't have made my entire English class retake an exam that we had already taken," Jazz scowled. "My friends still hound on me about that," she growled so only she could hear her own voice.

Just as they were getting around to making other things for the dinner to come, Danny and Danielle entered the kitchen. Danielle had high hopes that it would be ready soon. "How much longer until the turkey is done?" she asked as she stuck her face in the oven window.

"We just put it in," Maddie informed her young houseguest. "It'll be several hours before its ready." Maddie turned away and opened a cupboard and reached inside only to have a look of shock spread across her face. "Oh, now where did that can of yams go?" she asked in a frustrated tone.

Danielle burped quietly so only Danny could hear her. She started whistling nervously as Danny scowled at her. Lucky for her, no one else noticed her acting so jittery. "The store doesn't close for a few more hours," Danny stated as he continued to scowl at the girl. He then looked up at his mother and sister. "We could run out and grab another can," he suggested as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

"Could you please?" Maddie asked in a sweet motherly tone. "Hears five dollars for it," she said as she handed Danny a five dollar bill out of her pocket. "Be sure to bring back the change this time," she reminded him.

"Oh sure, I use the change to buy candy one time and everybody hangs it over my head like a death warrant," Danielle growled as she stomped out of the room with a laughing Danny right behind her. "So there are still stores open today?" Danielle asked as they crossed the living room. "I would have figured all places would be closed so everybody could be home with their families."

"You're close," Danny said. "They close later in the afternoon so everybody can be with their families; but they'll reopen tomorrow morning," he informed her.

"Is there ever a time when they'll be closed for the whole day?" Danielle asked out of curiosity.

"Christmas Day," Danny told her. "But you'll learn all about that next month," he added with a smirk. Danielle cocked an eyebrow as they made their exit and went outside. Danny looked up when he remembered something he had forgotten about. "The ghost shield is still up?" he asked himself.

"The what?" Danielle asked fearfully. She looked up to see the ghost shield still activated, still surrounding the entire house. "Uh oh," Danielle whimpered. Her eyes widened and she began to shiver.

She stood still as Danny stepped off the stoop and walked through the ghost shield before he realized Danielle wasn't with him. "Dani?" he asked as he looked back at the frightened girl. "Are you coming or what?" he asked her. He obviously didn't remember why she had activated the shield to begin with.

"Sure," Danielle whimpered as she took one step at a time. She eventually crossed through the ghost shield and stepped beyond its protection. "Let's make this quick," she shuddered.

The scene faded away and came back just as the two of them were leaving the store with a large can of yams in hand. "We should get this back to mom before she starts to think we'd forgotten," Danny suggested as they began walking down the sidewalk.

Danielle looked around nervously, as if anticipating something to happen. "Yah, sure," she whimpered. Her eyes were still wide and she was still shaky. "Let's just…go home."

"Are you alright?" Danny asked curiously. "You're acting jittery, and I mean more than usual," he added.

"Can we just go home please?" she snapped, practically begging.

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a bunch," Danny said, giving in and raising his hands in defense. "We can just go through the park," he suggested. "It's a lot faster."

"We couldn't have taken that route when we came this way?" Danielle growled angrily.

"Well we aren't in a real hurry here," Danny reminded her. "I mean, what kind of dangers outside of the home could possibly be of real threat to us?" he chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure even you could imagine," Danielle groaned. They continued to walk through the park on their way home before Danny suddenly stopped. "What's up?" Danielle asked upon realizing Danny had stopped in his tracks.

Danny sniffed the air and looked around with a curious look in his eyes. "I sense something," he stated. "Someone's presence; a presence I haven't felt in a long time." Suddenly his ghost sense went off. Danielle's eyes widened before her ghost sense went off as well.

They turned around slowly and nervously to spot a tall and dark figure appear out of nowhere, as if it had been invisible the whole time. Both Danny's suddenly became paralyzed with fear upon recognizing the muscular figure. They looked the creature in its dark, crimson colored eyes which seemed to have a thirst for death, destruction and revenge.

"Hello Danny," the ghostly man said with a wicked grin. "And goodbye," he said before he raised his hand and fired a beam of green energy at the two Phantom children.


	3. Part 2

Danny and Danielle suddenly found themselves paralyzed by a green mist that surrounded them, only able to move their eyes, talk and make facial expressions. They couldn't even move their little fingers. They struggled to free themselves, but they were stuck.

"Now do you believe me that a ghost that looked like us and had flaming hair was on the loose?" Danielle growled at Danny.

"Later," he told her. "So, how did you get out of your thermos?" Danny asked his evil older self. "I would've thought Clockwork would have kept a close eye on you after I caught you the first time."

"Ahh, yes, the story of my amazing escape from that wretched containment device," Dark Phantom growled. "A long story filled with violence, death, and betrayal," he stated with a wicked grin before another flashback ensued.

* * *

_Deep within the ghost zone, Clockwork was suddenly thrown to the ground. He growled as his staff was thrown to the ground next to him. "The two of you are so very bothersome," he said as he glared up at his attackers. _

_The view panned up to show the two ecto-pusses laughing hysterically. They both had their tentacles wrapped around several of his time medallions so his staff would have no affect on them. _

"_Old fashion fighting it is then," Clockwork figured as he floated off the floor and changed into his elderly form. The ecto-pusses screeched before they attacked the master of time. He reacted by whacking them with his staff, which still had an effect on them despite the time medallions. _

_He changed into his infant form and smirked as the two ecto-pusses collided with a wall. They fell to the floor in a heap, dropping many of their time medallions in the process. One even rolled across the floor and bumped into the leg of a stone stand that wobbled from the impact. Sitting on the stand was an old, dusty and dented Fenton Thermos. _

_It wobbled before it fell over and rolled off the edge of the stand, landing on the stone floor with a metallic clank! The two ecto-pusses eye balled the thermos and grinned with wicked smiles. Clockwork saw their grins and a look of shock spread across his face. _

_The ecto-pusses snickered as one of them held up the thermos and threw it in Clockwork's direction. Clockwork ducked as the thermos flew over his head and collided with the wall behind him. The impact with the wall crumpled the side of the containment device, forming a crack in the side. _

_The entire room went suddenly silent as the thermos began to rumble. The two ecto-pusses looked at each other nervously before they fled, phasing through the wall, leaving Clockwork alone. He changed into his adult form as he floated away from the thermos as the crack in the side began to grow, producing more cracks that branched off from it. _

_The cracks wrapped themselves around the thermos as it began to shake. The cracks began glowing bright green as gas began to escape through the cracks. A light laughter came from the thermos as it began to vibrate. The green glow coming from the cracks brightened until the thermos eventually exploded, sending massive amount of gas and energy out in all directions. _

_The explosion sent Clockwork crashing into a wall before he fell to the floor. He looked up as a sinister laughter echoed throughout the entire room. Smoke and gas filled half of the room and very few shadows showed through. One in particular sparked a look of fear into Clockwork's eyes. _

_From within the smoke, the laughter continued, a shadowy figure stood up and stretched out its arms. It was a tall and muscular figure. It had a flowing cape and appeared to have flames for hair. Its shadow extended out of the smoke and covered Clockwork as he sneered at the figure with his staff in hand. _

_Before the figure emerged from the smoke, it opened its eyes and they glowed with a dark crimson red light. It grinned, revealing two sharp snake-like fangs. The figure stepped out of the smoke and cracked its neck. "Finally free," he snickered. Dark Phantom had been released from his thermos. _

"_You can't harm me," Clockwork growled angrily. "I am immune to your attacks."_

"_Just as I am now immune to yours," Dark Phantom added smugly as he turned and held up his hand, opening a portal to the outside world. "And this time around, you can't help young Danny stop me," he snickered. "Tell the Observants of my new found freedom," he added. "You and I both know they won't permit you to interfere." He laughed evilly before he jumped through the portal, leaving a disgruntled Clockwork behind. _

* * *

The flashback ended and came back to Dark Phantom with Danny and Danielle now tied up with ecto-binding energy; they were still in their human forms. "That story wasn't filled with violence, death, and betrayal?" Danny asked a bit angrily.

"Alright..." Dark Phantom said as a smirk spread across his face, "That will come after I destroy both of you!" He smiled and looked at the two halfas, "Just because there are two of you, don't assume that you have the advantage! I will not fall at the hands of my younger teenage self and his imperfect clone sister," he sneered.

"How do you know she's an imperfect clone from a failed experiment!?" Danny demanded to know.

"Think Daniel, think!" Dark Phantom said as he knocked Danny in the head. "Not only are you my past, but so is Vlad," he reminded his younger self. "Vlad started his cloning experiments before he fused with you to become me. Apparently after you trapped me the first time he continued with his experiments only to end up failing miserably." He glanced at Danielle and glared at her. "A female clone of my younger self; what was that cheese head thinking?" he chuckled to himself.

"Vlad found that by switching my sex chromosomes he could make my physical form much more stable than all of the other clones," Danielle answered.

"Sounds like the thinking of a crazed up Froot Loop to me," Dark Phantom snickered. He began walking around the two Phantom Cousins as Danielle continued to try to break free while Danny just sat there. "The little one has yet to realize she can't break free from those bonds," he chuckled to himself, although Danny heard him.

"These binds have weaknesses dude," Danny said as a grin spread across his own face. Danielle stopped struggling; she and Dark Phantom both looked at him with confused looks on their faces. "How do you think I broke free of these things in the first place?" he asked his older self.

"You know, that has been bothering me for quite some time now," Dark Phantom wondered as he held his chin in his fingers.

"This whole time that you've been imprisoned I've been learning some new tricks," Danny said as his grin grew, his eyes started glowing green. "I've been growing stronger and my powers have become more advanced."

"Are you saying you possess powers that I don't?" Dark Phantom growled.

"Believe it pal," Danny sneered. He went ghost; his eyes changed from green to blue before the bindings froze over. He extended out his arms and the bindings shattered, shocking Danielle and knocking her over backwards.

"Huh!?" Dark Phantom gasped in shock before Danny fired an energy blast at him. "ARGH!" he yelled as he was blasted away and out of view.

Danielle looked down at herself as her bindings suddenly faded away. She raised her arms and flexed her fingers before she too grinned. She jumped to her feet and transformed into her ghost form. "So, this guy is you?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow at the boy she was cloned from.

"Was me," Danny said, emphasizing on the 'was' part of his claim. "I've diverted myself away from the path in life that leads to him; if I was still gunna turn into him then you wouldn't exist," he informed her.

Both Phantom cousins looked up when a crash was heard. Dark Phantom had crashed into a tree and knocked it over after coming to. "There are ways of changing that," he growled before he lunged at the two of them.

Dani brought up her legs and kicked Danny in the chest with both of her feet, pushing herself away from him and sliding him away across the grass. She back flipped in the air and landed on her feet some distance away.

Dark Phantom punched the ground where they once stood and stared daggers at the younger Phantom. Dani growled back as he prepared an energy attack. He prepared to fire and even managed to take aim before everything suddenly went dark. Danny had grabbed his cape and had pulled it up and over his head. Blinded, he released his attack, sending a ball of energy some distance away.

"Didn't my mom ever teach you to not attack little girls?" Danny mocked him before he punched Dark Phantom in the gut, sending him stumbling backwards.

Dark Phantom grabbed his cape and tossed it back over his back as his eyes glowed with fury. "What makes you think I care?" he growled. "My future exists without her so you might want to teach her to watch her own back," he said with a grin as he looked at the girl.

Danny glanced at her before he gasped, but before he could warn her Dark Phantom had created a duplicate that was already behind her. She realized what was happening just before she was kicked into the air. She crashed into a tree before falling back to the ground at the duplicates feet.

"Because if you intend to prevent yourself from turning into me then you won't have any time to watch over her as well," Dark Phantom snickered. Danny looked from his cloned cousin and back at his alternative self as he growled angrily. "The girl is expendable as well as anyone else to preserve my future."

Danny had heard enough out of him; he lunged for his older self only to be grabbed by his neck and choked. Dark Phantom laughed evilly as Danny struggled to free himself. Dark Phantom's duplicate stood by and watched with his back towards Dani. She struggled to her feet quietly and shot daggers at him.

Dark Phantom was too preoccupied to realize Dani was back on her feet behind him. She hovered into the air and landed an energized punch into his back, sending him stumbling forwards. He turned and growled at her only to receive a fist to the face. He fell to the ground; the original Dark Phantom looked up as Dani stood over her fallen foe.

"Impressive," he said in surprise. Dani began hovering in the air as her feet started glowing with energy. She twisted her body and shot twin energy blasts shaped like sharp disks at him with her feet. He managed to dodge one but the other impacted his chest, sending him backwards across the ground. He let go of Danny who dropped to the ground and grabbed his neck. Dark Phantom had grabbed the energy attack and was holding it at bay in front of his body. "Most impressive," he added with a grin.

"Nice shot!" Danny wheezed to catch his breath as Dani walked up next to him as he rubbed his neck where it had been grabbed. "I see you've been working on your aim," he commented with a grin.

"It wasn't perfect," she said. "If I could aim better I could've split him in half with that attack."

"Split in half?" Dark Phantom responded after overhearing them. "I think I'll do just that," he said with a grin. His grip on the energy in his hands tightened before he pulled his hands apart, splitting the energy in two. He then sent the energy blasts directly back at the Phantom Cousins.

They were unprepared for the attack. The twin energy blasts struck them and exploded, sending them both flying backwards and crashing back into the ground next to each other. "Why does it feel like you gave him the idea to do that?" Danny growled at the younger girl next to him.

"How was I supposed to know he was gunna take what I said and apply it to a retaliation attack?" Dani growled as she sat up. They jumped to their feet as Dark Phantom flew towards them with his arms extended and tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Let's be careful with what we say around this guy," she suggested.

"Dually noted," Danny responded. They bother squatted and sprung into the air to dodge Dark Phantom as he once again punched the ground where they once stood. The Phantom Cousins spun around in the air and fired ecto-rays at him. He turned on the ground and went wide eyed before the two blasts hit him.

The resulting explosion lifted dirt from the ground and surrounded him. Danny and Dani hovered in the air and waited for the dirt to settle; revealing a dome of ecto-energy that completely surrounded him. The energy dome faded to reveal Dark Phantom with his arms crossed in defense.

He unfolded his arms to reveal his face which had been hidden behind them. He barred his teeth in anger and glared at the two cousins. He extended his arms to his sides and jumped into the air, charging the other two. Danny and Dani didn't have time to react.

Dark Phantom flew between them; clothes lining them in their stomachs. He dragged them with him as he flew out over town; he then gripped his fingers onto their suits and stopped to hover. He lifted them over his head before throwing them towards the ground at great speed.

"YAAAAH!" the two Danny's screamed as they plummeted from the sky and crashed through the roof of an old and abandoned building in the middle of town. They crashed through the top floor and even the floor below that before crashing into the ground level floor.

Wood splinters, glass and dust littered the entire room. Rats scurried out of their hiding places as the dust settled; crows that had made their homes in the old wooden structure flew in random directions as they fled. The can of yams they had bought earlier rolled across the floor before falling down a series of steps that led into the building's basement.

Danny lay on the floor with his arms and legs sprawled out. It took him a moment to come to. His eyes opened and he looked around before a crow flew over to him and began pecking him in the head rapidly. "HEY! Get out of here!" Danny yelled as he batted the bothersome bird away. "Dani?" he asked as he looked around for his cloned cousin. "Are you in here?" he asked.

Suddenly he felt something move underneath him, shortly followed by a low muffle. "You're on top of me," Dani said in a very low muffled voice. Danny gasped and jumped to his feet before looking down to see Dani sprawled out on the floor where he had been lying. "Thank you," she groaned before Danny extended out a hand and helped her to her feet.

They jumped in surprise and backed away from where they stood as the ceiling exploded downwards; more wood and dust plumed down like a waterfall before settling to reveal nothing before Dark Phantom descended through the resulting hole in the ceiling at great speed before landing on the floor in a crouched position.

He stood up to his full height and smirked at the Phantom Cousins before he stepped forward and approached them. "This won't take long," he said to himself as he cracked his knuckles.

"I don't think so pal," Danny growled angrily as he stepped back, putting a hand on Dani to push her back with him. "You're going right back to where you came from," he informed his older self as he reached around his back and pulled out a Fenton Thermos that had been attached to his belt.

Dark Phantom's attention went straight to the thermos as Danny brought it up and prepared to pull off the cap to fire. He smirked before he went intangible and phased through the floor.

"Nice," Dani mocked. "You couldn't have reacted faster?" she growled as they both exchanged angry scowls.

Danny was about to respond before Dark Phantom phased back up through the floor and nailed an uppercut punch directly to Danny's chin, sending him crashing into the ceiling. He dropped the Fenton Thermos and it went flying as well. It bounced off the ceiling, deflected off the wall bounced across the floor before losing enough momentum so it could roll across the floor directly towards the stairs that went into the basement. It tumbled down the steps and out of sight.

After punching Danny, Dark Phantom spun around and landed a kick to Dani, sending her crashing into a wall before she fell back to the floor. "Where is our backup when we need it?" she groaned as she pushed herself onto her hands and knees.

"At home, preparing to stuff themselves," Dark Phantom answered as he hovered over her. His feet clicked as he landed on the floor. "They will soon meet their ends, just as they were supposed to nearly a year ago," he added with a sneer.

He looked up as one of Danny's arms drooped down and hung from the hole in the ceiling. He snickered as he reached up and grabbed onto Danny's wrist before pulling him down. What he wasn't expecting was for Danny to retaliate. As he was pulled through the ceiling, he managed to land a kick to the back of Dark Phantom's head before he was thrown to the floor.

"Danny!" Dani called out to him. She immediately got to her feet and jumped into the air. She flew towards Danny but suddenly stopped short; almost as if something were holding her back. She looked down from her horizontal position in the air and gasped when she saw Dark Phantom's hand clenched around her ankle.

"Ahh, Ahh, Ahh," he teased her mockingly as he shook the index finger of his free hand from side to side. His grip tightened around her ankle and his muscles tightened as he swung the young girl over his head and smashed her into the floor, face first. "There won't be any heroism from you," he mocked her.

Dani groaned in pain before she opened her eyes and they were glowing with a bright green light. A look of confusion spread across Dark Phantom's face when he realized her feet began letting off a green mist. Before he knew what had hit him, she had unleashed a powerful energy blast from the soles of her feet.

He had been holding onto one of her feet when he smashed her into the floor so her feet were aimed directly at him. He was quickly engulfed with energy, being forced to let her go. The energy dissipated and he flew over Danny before crashing into the floor.

While he recovered from the surprise attack, Dani helped Danny to his feet. By now both of their phantom suits were torn in random places. "You alright cuz?" she asked him as he wobbled to his feet and regained his balance.

"Better now that I'm standing," he replied. "You really nailed him," he chuckled.

They looked up at where Dark Phantom had landed on the floor. "Hey, where'd he go?" Dani asked when they realized he had disappeared.

Dark Phantom suddenly reappeared behind them and did not look pleased. Fury burned in his eyes. He growled loud enough for them to hear him. Looks of fear spread across their faces. "Survey says…behind us," Danny said nervously as they turned their heads around slowly.

Dark Phantom said nothing; he just raised a fist and punched the Phantom Cousins in a series of still frames. First punching Danny, and then backhanding Dani before kicking her in the back. He then blasted Danny while Dani tried to attack him from behind but as Danny recovered from his last attack, Dark Phantom had grabbed hold of the girl and swung her into the wall. He then turned and grabbed Danny by his neck before throwing him across the room where he collided with Dani and they collapsed to the floor.

"He's just as tough as the last time I fought him," Danny groaned.

"I'm just glad I'm still able to stand," Dani groaned as they got to their feet. "I didn't last half as long when I ran into this guy the other day."

"Well we need to keep our eyes on this guy," Danny advised her as Dark Phantom slowly floated towards them from a vertical standing position. "We need to find that Fenton Thermos I dropped before we run out of energy."

"I'm actually pretty depleted as it is," Dani huffed. "But I think I can keep an eye on this guy long enough for you to find the thermos," she confided to him.

"You'll keep an eye on me?" Dark Phantom asked mockingly. He raised his hand and fired an energy blast at the cousins that formed into ecto-plasmic goo and stuck to their heads, covering their eyes so they couldn't see. "You won't be doing that either," he sneered with delight.

"YAAAAH!" Dani screamed as she grabbed the green goo and tugged on it. "I can't see!"

"This should be good for a laugh," Dark Phantom chuckled in a whisper as Dani tugged on the goo and as Danny stumbled around with his arms out in front of him so he could feel his way around. "What's the matter?" he asked as he flew around them. "Can't find me?" he mocked them.

"I don't need to see to fight you!" Danny yelled, unfortunately he wasn't facing his future self. He had yelled at the wall before he fired an ecto-blast, crumbling the wall into dust.

"Not even close," Dark Phantom sighed in disappointment. He fired a single energy ray from his index finger and nailed Danny square in the chest, sending him falling down the stairway into the basement.

"DANNY!" Dani screamed when she realized what had just happened. "Where are you!?" she called out.

"Oh don't worry about him," Dark Phantom taunted her as he flew around the blinded the girl. "What are you doing hanging around with the likes of him anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Dani asked in a much calmer tone. She wasn't as tense and even looked in his general direction as he spoke.

"The reason I even exist is because he cheated on a test and is responsible for the deaths of all of his friends and family," Dark Phantom taunted her.

"That's not possible," Dani growled. "I've been living with his family for over a month, and they are alive and well, not to mention they've accepted me into their family."

"I'm from an alternate time-line where they are all dead," Dark Phantom informed her as he circled around her. "And that is also something that puzzles me," he admitted as Dani turned her head, as if following him. "You once worked for Vlad; Daniel's most powerful rival besides myself. If he knows about your past, then how do you know he trusts you?" he sneered with an evil grin.

Dani gasped silently before the scene temporarily went down into the dark basement where Danny was just starting to get to his feet. The ecto-plasmic goo was still covering his eyes. He grunted as he stumbled and felt around the new environment. "I've got to get this stuff off!" he yelled to himself as he grabbed the goo and tugged.

"What are you trying to get at?" Dani asked curiously after the scene switched back to her as Dark Phantom circled around her.

"Daniel is simply earning your trust my dear," Dark Phantom whispered in her ear. "He doesn't trust Vlad, let alone anyone that would possibly have worked for him. You still do don't you?" he asked her with a curious grin.

"NO! Never!" Dani snapped at him. "That monster tried to kill me after I turned on him," she informed Danny's older self. "I thought he loved me but he was only using me; he manipulated me into doing his biding just so he could throw me away like trash; and then he melted me down into nothing to study my remains. He would have succeeded had Danny not saved me. Do you honestly believe that I'd still work for a man like that!?"

"Do you honestly believe that Daniel would let you into his home unless he knew you were plotting with Vlad?" Dark Phantom mocked her.

"Danny wouldn't do that," Dani exclaimed. "He cares about me; and if you really are him then you know that he would never suspect me of plotting with Vlad!" Her anger was growing. She clenched her fists and they began letting off a green mist.

"ARGH!" Danny yelled as he slowly pried the green goo away from his face. It finally came off with a loud 'Snap'. "Ouch!" he yelped as he slapped his hand over his eyes. "Grrr!" he growled as he barred his teeth and starred upstairs before an idea popped into his head. He turned and went out of sight before the scene went back upstairs.

"Vlad wanted to make a perfect clone of Danny and you were his greatest creation," Dark Phantom mocked Dani as he continued to circle around her. "But he wasn't satisfied with that, was he?"

Dani fell silent as Dark Phantom snickered to himself. He put his fists together and formed a sword made out of green ecto-energy. He held it up as if he were preparing to swing.

"As far as Vlad was concerned; a failed experiment like you was expendable. He wanted a son, not a daughter; and he was willing to sacrifice you to get what he wanted," Dark Phantom taunted her.

He was trying to get her spirits down and he appeared to be succeeding. She was lowering her defenses making it easier for him to attack.

"What you fail to realize though, is that you are needed neither dead or alive for my future to exist, therefore making you expendable," he sneered with an evil grin.

Dani tensed back up and got into a defensive fighting position.

"I'd let you live, but you're a threat to my existence," Dark Phantom added as his grip on the energy sword tightened. "So suffice to say…Good Bye, Dani Phantom,' he sneered.

He held the energy sword up high and swung as hard and as fast as he could, slicing through the air. Dani dodged the attack by suddenly ducking; squatting to the floor before standing back up. A confused Dark Phantom growled before he took another swing. Once again Dani dodged the attack by stepping to the side as the energy sword impacted the ground.

Dani jumped forward and grabbed the handle of the sword before twisting her body around and kicking Dark Phantom square in the jaw, forcing him to let go of the sword and stumble backwards.

"But…but how!?" he exclaimed in complete surprise as Dani stood upright and dropped the energy sword to the floor where it dissipated. "You couldn't possibly have seen those attacks coming!?"

"I didn't have to see them," Dani informed him as she held up her hand and prepared an energy attack. "I can still hear you," she taunted him. She had used the technique Danny has taught her so she could hear the morning sounds. "Vlad was manipulative; he led me to believe that he loved me and that Danny was the enemy. You are at least half Vlad; I know that you're just playing mind tricks on me, to break my spirit; well I'm not gunna give you the satisfaction!" she snapped. She brought her hand back as it began glowing with a bright green light.

"GRRRRR!" Dark Phantom growled angrily upon being found out. Dani had played him at his own game. He was determined to prevent her from attacking. Before she could fire her attack, he took a deep breath and unleashed a ghostly wail.

The punishing sound waves vibrated throughout the abandoned building, shattering old windows and splintering wooden beams and other wooden structures. Dani's attack dissipated before she could fire; she covered her ears and tried to withstand the attack, but couldn't stand on her own feet.

She was blown backwards and hit her head on the ceiling of the staircase before she fell and hit her head on the steps before she rolled down the rest and crashed into a wooden table; shattering it. She lay in a pile of splintered wood and luckily managed to retain her ghost form. The ecto-plasmic goo on her face had also been ripped away so she could see as soon as she opened her eyes. "That hurt,' she groaned.

She looked up from the floor just as Dark Phantom flew down the stairs and hovered over her. He grabbed her by her neck and slammed her back against a pile of boxes. "It's time to end this little game," he snarled. He held up his hand and infused it with ecto-energy. He was prepared to fire the blast directly into the young girl's face, but he failed to notice a pair of glowing green eyes suddenly appear in the darkness of a stack of chairs piled off to the side. "Huh?" he questioned when he noticed the glowing eyes.

Time slowed down as the stack of chairs suddenly exploded; shattering and splintering the chairs, sending chips in all directions. Dark Phantom slowly stepped to the side as Danny came out of the stack of chairs with one of his own hands infused with energy, the other hand held the Fenton Thermos he had dropped earlier.

Dark Phantom turned and re-aimed his energized hand at Danny. Their energy attacks collided and exploded. From above ground the entire three story building exploded, sending wooden shrapnel into the sky and into the streets.

Wood rained down on a man driving his car as he drove by. "Huh?" he questioned in confusion before a shadow overtook him. "YAAAH!" he screamed before Danny suddenly crashed onto his car's hood, crushing metal and shattering glass. His car skidded off the road and collided with a fire hydrant. Danny had been lucky enough to bounce off the car and landed on the concrete sidewalk nearby. He immediately changed back into his human form due to energy loss.

Dani fell from the sky and landed in a tree; a sapling; that was planted in a circular plot in the sidewalk on the other side of the street from Danny. She fell from the sapling and landed on the ground just as a bunch of crows that had been hiding in the tree flew in all directions. She changed back into her human form as well before looking up when a metal clang caught her attention. The Fenton thermos was within arm's reach.

From across the street, Danny looked up when Dark Phantom, seemingly unharmed, descended from the sky and landed on the ground in front of him. He reached down and grabbed Danny by his shirt and slammed him against the brick wall of the building behind him.

"Let go of me old man," Danny demanded. "I just wanna go home and enjoy the rest of my day. I don't wanna play games with you all day."

"You're right Danny, it is time to end these games," Dark Phantom snarled in agreement as he pressed Danny up against the brick wall. "I am your future and there is nothing that you can do to prevent it."

"Well, half of me believes you," Danny chuckled, taunting his older self. "But the other half…well, she's another story."

"Huh?" Dark Phantom questioned confusingly before a crow began pecking him in the head rapidly. He turned and blasted the bird away before he looked across the street and saw Danielle holding the Fenton Thermos, fully charged, aimed directly at him. She growled as she twitched one of her fingers and activated the thermos, sending a beam of blue energy in his direction. "AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGH HHHHHHHHH!" he yelled as the blue light engulfed him.

He was forced to let go of Danny who dropped to the ground and barred his teeth with a sinister grin of his own as his older self grabbed the concrete in a desperate attempt to prevent himself from being trapped once again.

"The two of you will pay for this!" Dark Phantom declared. "If I ever get out of here, I'll become more powerful than you could possibly imagine! I'll have my revenge Danny, COUNT ON IT!" he yelled in a fury before he was finally pulled into the confines of the Fenton Thermos.

"Count on not getting out any time soon," Danielle sneered with a delightful grin of her own as she recapped the thermos, preventing Dark Phantom's escape once more. She looked up as Danny crossed the street towards her. "Danny!" she called out before she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "We beat him!"

"Well I beat him once all by myself," Danny admitted to her. "He caught us off guard so had I been alone, he might have beaten me, but against two of us? We had the upper hand."

"Your mom's not gunna be too pleased that we lost the can of yams," Danielle said sadly. Suddenly something made of metal fell out of the sapling they were standing underneath. "OWW!" she yelped after it hit her head. The can of yams fell onto her head and landed in one of her hands. "Oh…never mind," she said with a smile.

"Nobody else actually knows about what happened, so perhaps we keep this to ourselves?" Danny suggested to his cloned cousin.

"I don't know," Danielle pondered.

"Alright, well you can either stand here pondering over my suggestion…" Danny said. "Or we can get home pronto, give mom these yams, and prepare to eat before dad gets into it. He'll leave nothing for us," he added, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

Danielle didn't need any more convincing on Danny's part. "He's not beating me to that turkey!" she yelled as she took off down the street at a sprint with Danny in short pursuit.

* * *

Only an hour or two passed by before the Fenton's finally sat down with the Thanksgiving meal around them. Jack and Danielle had managed to get themselves into a contest to see who could eat more food faster than the other. They stuffed their faces as Danny, Jazz and Maddie looked on with concerned looks.

"This is a normal eating habit for Jack, but how can such a small girl pack away this much food?" Maddie asked in a concerned tone as she held up one of the leg bones that had been tossed aside after the meat was peeled from the bone.

"Oh believe me, I had the same thought when I first met her a few months ago when she dropped by, by surprise," Danny informed her.

"So that's where all that food went six months ago!" Jazz exclaimed angrily, giving Danny a furious look from across the table.

Before long, all of the food was gone; nothing remained. No leftovers, no crumbs, not even a hint of meat left on any of the turkey's bones. Jack and Danielle burped loudly before they sat back in their seats and sighed with relief. "A tie," Jack belched. "That's the same as losing," he added with a horrified look. "That's never happened to me before."

"It's the same as winning too," Danielle reminded him before she too belched again. "That was the best meal I've ever had," she sighed with delight.

"Well good," Maddie said before she stood up and pushed her seat underneath the table. "Alright kids, you know the drill. Whoever cleans up gets an extra hundred dollars for shopping at the mall tomorrow."

"What's that now?" Danielle asked as he patted her bulging stomach with two hands. "We're going shopping?" she asked as her eyes widened. "With money!?" she added with surprise.

"Tomorrow is Black Friday," Jazz informed the young girl. "The first Friday after Thanksgiving; nearly every single store in the country opens really early to potential shoppers."

"Ugh, why would they do that?" Danielle asked curiously.

"It's considered the first day of Christmas Shopping season," Danny answered. "The stores offer really good deals on a lot of things. Items near the door are on sale at really low prices."

"Mom and dad give us money for shopping and even offer an extra hundred dollars to whichever one of us cleans the dishes," Jazz added. "Normally we wouldn't want to do it, but we like having the extra cash handy."

"Don't we have a dishwasher for a reason?" Danielle asked with a scowl.

"You're smart Danielle," Jazz reminded the girl. "Do you honestly think we can fit all of this into that machine?" she asked as she waved her hand at the pile of dishes that had spread from the table to the counter.

"I guess not," Danielle figured.

"Good," Jazz said gladly before she turned towards her brother. "I'll play yah for who does them?" she challenged him.

"You are on," Danny accepted her challenge.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!" they called out before they put out their hands; Danny held out a fist representing a rock and Jazz held out two fingers to represent a pair of scissors. Suddenly a smaller hand entered in underneath them; the fingers pointed up and flailing. "Huh!?" they asked in confusion before they looked down at the young girl who had stuck her own hand into the fray.

"What? You think I'm just gunna sit back when a hundred bucks is waiting for the winner?" Danielle asked them mockingly. "I want in on this."

"Well then perhaps you can tell us what that is?" Danny asked her. "By the way, you still lost," he teased Jazz who withdrew her hand and pouted.

"It's fire!" Danielle exclaimed as her fingers flailed. "It beats everything."

"Ohh, well does it beat water balloon?" Danny asked mockingly before he opened his hand and slapped her hand down as if water were putting out the fire.

"Oh man!" Danielle pouted the same as Jazz while Danny laughed to himself upon his apparent victory over the girls.

"I got the dishes mom!" he called out to his mother before he pranced by the two girls and got to work loading the dishes into the sink.

Danielle continued to pout while Jazz did some number work with her fingers. "Hey wait a minute!" she shouted angrily. "Scissors puncture the water balloon, putting out the fire; that's a double win! I want a rematch!" she demanded before the scene ended in a temporary blackout.

* * *

Several hours passed; Danny had done the dishes and had thus earned one hundred bucks from his parents on top of the two hundred he and the girls were already given. Danielle slept peacefully in her bed; a leg and an arm stuck out here and there; she snored in her deep sleep as Danny and Jazz snuck into her room in the midst of the early morning. It was still dark out; it was very early in the morning, the digital clock on the desk read five-thirty AM.

They chuckled to themselves as they walked up to one side of the bed and knelt down. Jazz held out three fingers and counted down silently; mouthing the words, 'Three…Two…One…' "WAKE UP DANIELLE!" they both shouted as loudly as they could before they grabbed the bottom of the mattress and flipped it over with all of their might.

"YAAAAAH!" Danielle screeched as she slid off the mattress and landed on the floor before the mattress itself flopped over on top of her. Danny and Jazz laughed hysterically as Danielle phased her head up through the bottom of the mattress with a scowl on her face. "What is wrong with the two of you!?" she shouted before she looked at the clock. "It's five-thirty in the morning!" she exclaimed.

"You gotta get to the stores really early for the really good deals," Danny reminded her. "Now hurry up and get dressed, otherwise we won't get there in time," he rushed her.

Before he could rush for the door Danielle phased up through the mattress. She had already been dressed and was ready to go. "Ready when you are," she said with a smile before she ran out of the room ahead of her two older cousins. "Common slowpokes!" she rushed them. "Or we're gunna be late!"

"I thought we were the ones that told her that?" Danny asked Jazz in a confused tone as he pointed after the young girl.

"I thought we were the ones rushing her out the door?" Jazz asked him in the same confused tone.

Suddenly their father rushed by the door and called out to them. "Common kids, we're gunna be late!" Danny and Jazz scowled angrily before the scene panned to the streets of Amity Park where the street lights were still required to see. A small car puttered down the road but the sound of a roaring engine wasn't coming from it. The view panned back to the Fenton RV stuck behind the slower driver. "MOVE IT GRANDMA!" Jack bellowed before he honked the horn.

The RV sped past the smaller car only to get stuck behind a pack of cars going only slightly faster than the slow driver they just passed.

In the back of the RV, the two Danny's were growing impatient while Jazz sat in her seat with three seatbelts strapped around her. A terrified look was spread across her face as the RV swerved due to Jack's irradical driving. "Dad, will you slow down!" she demanded. "I wanna get there fast but not if it kills me!"

"Sorry Jazzy-Pants!" Jack called out to her as the steering wheel moved left and right in his hands. "HEY! Learn to drive!" he shouted as she shook a fist at another driver. "Kids!" he called back to the three in the backseat. "Take the Fenton bazookas I hid in the backseat! Take out as many rides as you can!" he ordered them.

"You got it dad!" Danny said before he stood up and opened the seat he had been sitting on to reveal that inside the seat was a hidden compartment where three large bazookas sat, waiting to be used. He tossed one to Danielle. "Aim and fire, try to take out as many other cars as you can," he advised her.

"Got it chief," Danielle saluted before she ran to a window and stuck the weapon out of it as she took aim. She fired but her little body was pushed back and onto the floor from the recoil.

Danny tried to hand one of the bazookas to Jazz who snapped at him. "Pass," she growled. "I'm not about to cheat my way to the mall by taking out others trying to do the same thing. I will not sink that low."

"Ehh," Danny shrugged. "Alright, your call," he said before he took a position at another window and fired upon other vehicles.

* * *

A short time later, the RV pulled up in the mall's parking lot. The morning sky was starting to light up. The sky was very bleak; overcast didn't let a single drop of sunlight pass through. The day looked cold and a storm was fast approaching.

The tank-like vehicle skidded to a stop and perched one of its wheels up on another vehicle, tilting the entire vehicle to one side. The driver's door popped open and Jack jumped out. A side door opened allowing the three kids to get out.

"We made it!" Danielle exclaimed happily.

"Yeah! And we only caused fifteen accidents! A big improvement from last year!" Danny said happily.

They stood aside from the vehicle as Jack stepped up and reached into the RV before removing an entire seat from the vehicle; with a terrified and frozen stiff Jazz still sitting in it. Her fingers dug into the seat cushion and a look of panic frozen on her face.

"Alright Jazzy-Pants," Jack said triumphantly as he sat the seat on the ground and unbuckled Jazz from her restraints. "We all made it in one piece," he informed her as he stood up straight and put her hands to his hips.

Jazz scowled at her father and jumped to her feet. "I oughta turn you into the cops not only for reckless driving but for the endangerment of two teenagers and a pre-teen!" she yelled at him angrily before she marched off to blow off some steam.

"Whoa!" Danielle gasped as Jazz stomped by her and Danny. "Note to self, when she feels her life is in danger, get out of her way," she took a mental note. "Did you see the size of that vein on her forehead?" she asked Danny. "I thought it was ready to pop!"

"You think it was that bad, just wait until we get inside," he chuckled. "And Christmas is gunna be even worse than that," he added with laughter.

"Alright, you guys have been taunting me with this…Christmas thing…for over a month," Danielle growled. "Are you ever gunna explain to me what it is?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," he taunted her once more, only getting growls from Danielle in response. He chuckled at himself as the view panned up into the sky as a sudden gust of wind blew a dead leaf through the air. It came at the readers but sped past before small white flecks came into view. A snowflake drifted close into view and overtook the readers, ending the story in a blackout.


End file.
